tntwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Data Load Console
This is a feature added to ITSM for auto-loading the foundation data in version 7.6.04. The console was completely redesigned for version 8.0 and above, so these page will not apply in the later versions. For version 8 and above, please reference Data Load Console 8 Process overview The business is provided with several Foundation Data spreadsheets to fill out, then the data load console compiles the spreadsheets into CSV files, loads them into staging forms, validates the data (giving the administrator time to correct the data in the staging forms) and then promote the data into the ITSM foundation tables. Steps #Install data load console, obtain blank spreadsheets, and supply them to the business for completion #Complete Spreadsheets #Convert Spreadsheets to CSVs #Import CSVs #Validate Data in Staging Forms #Promote Data Launching the console Application Administration Console --> Custom Configuration tab -->Foundation --> Data Management Tool --> Data Load Console Installing The Data Load Console requires a client-side install. This install is included in the zip file that contains the ITSM install. It is in a folder titled "Data Management Client". During install, the installer checks for Dev Studio by checking for the following Registry entry: HKEY_CURRENT_USER/Software/Remedy/AR Developer Studio You must have the Development Studio installed on the client, as well as Microsoft Excel. Furthermore, Excel must be configured to allow Macros to run. To do this, open Excel and click the big windows button in the upper, left hand corner. Click the "Excel Options" button in the lower-right. Then select "Trust Center" and click "Trust Center Settings". Select "Macro Settings" and then "Enable All Macros". Obtaining the blank spreadsheets The blank spreadsheets can be found in the file system on your client once the Data Load Console is installed. Look for them in the C:\Program Files (x86)\BMC Software\DataManagementClient directory. There is a folder for the version, and then a "Spreadsheets" folder. Make a copy of this folder with prestine, blank spreadsheets in it for future use. You will be providing the business with these blank spreadsheets for completion, and you will place the completed spreadhseets in this folder when you are ready to run the Data Load Console. Converting spreadsheets to CSV Place the completed spreadsheets in the appropriate directory. *Example: C:\Program Files (x86)\BMC Software\DataManagementClient\7.6\Spreadsheets\Foundation *''Make sure you have made a backup folder for the blank spreadsheets, then paste the completed spreadsheets over them. '' Make sure Macros are enabled in Microsoft Excel #In MS Excel, click the big Microsoft Office logo circle button in the top-left corner #Click the Excel Options button #In the left-nav, click "Trust Center" #Click the "Trust Center Settings" button #In the left-nav, select "Macro Settings" #Select "Enable All Macros" Click "Convert CSV" link from the left nav of the data load console. *A DOS window will appear, launching a MS Excel window for each stage, one at a time. *MS Excel will launch with a prompt asking if you really want to open a spreadsheet with an old file extension. Hit "Yes" **The spreadsheet will open and process through the tabs, then it will close, the DOS window will run the next stage, and you will be prompted to open the next spreadsheet. **There is supposed to be a registry modification that will keep you from having to click "Yes" for each spreadsheet, but I do not know it. Sample Path Locations *Excel Data Path: C:\Program Files (x86)\Microsoft Office\Office12 *Data Management Install Path: C:\Program Files (x86)\BMC Software\DataManagementClient Importing the CSVs into the staging forms Click "Import CSVs" on the left nav. This will load the data into the Staging Forms Sample Path Locations *DataImport.bat Path: C:\Program Files (x86)\BMC Software\ARSystem\dataimporttool Important:''' While the files are being converted, the "Data Load Status" dialog appears with the status of each stage. You can dismiss this dialog if you wish, and you can call it back up by selecting "View Status" on the Data Load Console, but '''do not refresh the main table in the Data Load Console while any of the statuses are still "Pending" - this has been known to lock up the AR Server. Validating data Once the data is loaded into the staging forms, you can click the "Validate Data" button. Again the "Data Load Status" window will appear. Once it is done (but not before - see the warning above) refresh the main table on the Data Load Console. Any errors will be red. You can modify the data directly in the staging forms, or delete entire records if they are not needed. When ready, you may re-validate. Troubleshooting *Converting CSVs - Excel never launches or stalls partway through **Solution 1: Manually open the next document (check the DOS window to see which document it is stalled on and open that one). A dialog may appear asking if you want to run the macros. Click "Yes". This often restarts a stalled conversion. **Solution 2: Open Task Manager and kill any instances of Microsoft Excel. Then start the conversion again. Failing that, reboot the desktop machine (not the server). *Receive error that another validation job is still running **Solution 1: Export and delete any records from DLD:ThreadManager *Error 186 while validating Process Setup data - "No Configuration Items were found for the selected CI Type" **This error appears when the CI Type is populated with a class that has no CIs configured in it. It can be corrected by going to the Asset Management Console and creating at least one CI in that Class. *Validation or promotion never finishes **Clean the data (ITSM Data Administration Guide, pg. 89) ***In the AR System Administration: Console form, on the "Advanced" tab, reset the Maximum Filters for an Operation back down to the intended level (Default is 500,000) ***Delete all records in the DLD:ThreadManager form. **Investigate why the error is occurring ***arerror.log ***CAI Events form **If you can't determine the reason for the stall, you are still probably fine. After cleaning the data, start the validation or promotion job again, and it will pick up from the point after where it stalled. Staging tables Dataload Status window Form Name: DLD:SYS:DataLoadStatus - This is both the Dialog and the transactional form in the table field. Category:ITSM